Zaandam
Zaandam is a town in the province of North Holland . The city has 73 685 inhabitants (1 January 2014). It is, in terms of number of inhabitants, the largest town in the municipality of Zaanstad (the place with the largest area is Assendelft ). Content * 1 Geography ** 1.1 Districts ** 1.2 Parks ** 1.3 Zaanse Schans * 2 Construction ** 2.1 Churches ** 2.2 Villas ** 2.3 Museums ** 2.4 Other buildings * 3 Traffic and transport ** 3.1 Road traffic ** 3.2 Rail Traffic * 4 History * 5 Famous people ** 5.1 Born in Zaandam ** 5.2 Lives (were) in Zaandam * 6 sports clubs in Zaandam * 7 Facts * 8 Images * 9 See also * 10 External link Geography Zaandam is situated on either side of the Zaan . It does not have the structure of a normal city. Actually it consists of two parallel dykes on both sides of the river Zaan: Eastside and Westside. Later, they lay odds on this path into the field, where the mills stood. Especially in the vicinity of the Oostzijderkerk has occurred only center formation. In the 19th century further center formation occurred along the Canal Muted and some parallel running streets. This center is now equipped with structure through the plan Inverdan , a prestigious project in which the center and the station area had a full refurbishment. The project is expected in mid-2015, all completed. Neighborhoods * 'T Kalf * Poelenburg * Color Area * Kogerveld * Rosmolenbuurt * Port Area * Westerwatering * Zaandam Zuid * Peldersveld * Hoorn Field * Mayor Neighborhood * Hofwijk * Schilderswijk * Old West * New West (late 2013) Parks * Peoples Park * Pentagon Park * Darwin Park * Mayor In 't Veld Park . Largest urban park in the municipality (21 hectares) Moored in the 50s of the last century. Owes its name to George in 't Veld (1895-1981), mayor of Zaandam 1937-1948, (also an MP, Minister of Reconstruction, Senator and Member of the Council of State). The park is also a 2 acre Heemtuin. Zaanse Schans The Zaanse Schans is a neighborhood in Zaandam, located on the east bank of the river Zaan, the Kalverpolder. It is a well-known open-air attraction with hundreds of thousands of visitors (in 2013 1.5 million). The Zaanse Schans is not a museum but a freely accessible area in the early sixties of the 20th century originated. Because regeneration and plant expansions threatened many historic, mostly wooden buildings to be demolished. The idea arose to create a sanctuary for the endangered buildings and to preserve the specific Zaanse wood construction so for posterity. Because the area gradually began to exert attraction for visitors, inadvertently created a tourist attraction format. Which were covered by drawing some historic houses and warehouses small museums (the Dutch Clocks Museum, Bakery Museum The Crowned Duivekater and a replica of the first grocer Albert Heijn). In addition, on the Zaanseschans include established a clog-cum-museum, a cheese factory, a cooperage, a verbal outpouring of restaurants, souvenir shops and a bed and breakfast. At the Zaanse Schans is also the Zaans Museum . This includes cultural, historical and vernacular collections on residential and industrial culture of Zaandam. In 2009, Queen Beatrix of the Verkade Pavilion opened in which the collection of this Zaandam business is shown complete with some working production lines. Besides the living and warehouses also makes some industial part of the Zaanse Schans, a spice mill, a paint or chalk mill, two saw mills, two mills and a lattenzager. In the immediate vicinity are still further to find a flour mill and a mill. Anno 2014 there are plans to move it in Wormerveer based Zaans Molenmuseum to the Zaanse Schans. Construction Zaandam has dozens of national monuments . Churches * Zaandam has four 17th-century churches: ** The Oostzijderkerk stands on the site where in the Middle Ages was already a Roman Catholic chapel. This was later converted into the present church. The church is again considerably modified in 1846, with the north aisle of the church is removed. Here is now the church. The old church, which stood on the front is then removed and the facade has been renewed. In the church, a large painting on the flood of 1825 when, among other cattle in the church a safe shelter was provided. The church gives six stained glass windows and brass crowns from the 17th century. In the church built in 1861, the organ builders Flaes-Brünjes one of their major organs. ** The Westzijderkerk or "Bull Church" (1638-1640, expanded in 1672 and 1680) has a wooden steeple, a Duyschot organ (1711) and a few stained glass windows.The nickname owes the church to a place from 1647 in which a pregnant woman was taken by a bull by the horns. The child was unharmed in the world, the woman died. A monumental painting in the church and a bronze statue on the square recall this event. ** The Baptist church or 'exhortation' (1686) on the west side. Wooden hall church with the appearance of a warehouse. ** Old Catholic Church (1695), dedicated to Mary Magdalene at the Papenpad. Originally a Roman Catholic hidden church. Rich baroque interior. * The Evangelical Lutheran Church in the Vinkenstraat is a rectangular building from 1699, with a pitched roof between two gables and a wide frontage. The Evangelical Lutheran congregation was founded in 1642 because of the stay in Zaandam of merchants from Denmark and the Baltic States. The interior contains many richly carved woodwork of the eighteenth century. This church was not built as a clandestine church, which is unique for that time. The organ contains an organ case of Christian Müller in 1737. The interior dates from 1900 and is of Michael Maarschalkerweerd . * Roman Catholic Church at the Calf (1887) dedicated to Mary Magdalene. Neo-gothic, stained glass windows (among others Joep Nicolas ). * The St. Boniface Church . Neo-gothic, three-aisled church with a very rich and complete interior. Built in 1899-1900. Many stained glass windows, a Mitterreiterorgel (1786) and Stations of the Cross by Jan Dunselman. * The Joseph Church (RK) in Kogerveld with monumental stained-glass work of Marius de Leeuw . * The building of the Apostolic Society , a national monument in 1860] restored in 2005. Originally a Baptist church. * The Serbian Orthodox Church , formerly the Reformed Church in the Stationsstraat. The organ probably comes from Germany and has been placed in 1887. It has been restored by Flentrop in 1940, 1975 and 1985. In 2009 it was put into use in the Reformed Church of New Loosdrecht . Villas On the East side and West side are mainly in the second half of the nineteenth century many villas built. On the eastern side, the almost all demolished for the plants, for example, Albert Heijn , but on the west side, there are many. The villas have different styles; some are in Italian style built like Westside 39. Many of the detached houses on the west side are converted into retail or office, making gardens and doors are often missing. Museums * The Zaans Museum ** The Czar Peter House is a wooden house of carpenter Gerrit Kist where Russian Tsar Peter the Great in 1697, eight days stayed. His thirst for knowledge, with the aim of Russia to hike up in the march of civilization, drove him to Western Europe and one of his goals was Zaandam with its world famous shipyards. The cottage at The Shrink, built in 1632, is still in the same place and is one of the oldest examples of Dutch timber construction. It is, since 1895, surrounded by a stone building as a shell imperial guest address saves for decline. Numerous royal and political rulers have visited the Czar Peter House and for many Russians is it a pilgrimage. ** The Verkade Pavilion , right next to the Zaans Museum where a collection of thousands of photographs, films, advertising material and production resources around the company Verkade are exhibited. Three operating production lines (chocolate, biscuits and tea lights) give a wonderful picture of this Dutch company.Because from the foundation in 1886 kept the management of all, the corporate collection in subsequent decades has become one of most complete of the Netherlands. Since 2009, this important collection is housed in the Verkade Pavilion. * The Police Museum * The Hembrugmuseum Other buildings * The Sultanahmet -moskee 1994 is the largest Turkish mosque in western Europe. She has a floor area of 1500 m². The mosque is located in the Poelenburg district and is built by the Islamic Foundation Netherlands . The building is constructed of sand-colored concrete. The mosque has three floors and two minarets , which have purple roof edges and points. In the prayer dominate the colors turquoise and green. For the mosque there is a fountain, symbolizing the purity of the Muslim. * The building of the Masonic Lodge (1883), "Anna Pavlovna" on Stationsstraat 61, one of the few buildings in the Netherlands lodge that was built specifically for this purpose and is still used. * The Baptist Orphanage on Stationsstraat is a former Baptist church or 'exhortation' from 1649 to the then Stikkelspad which Zaanse Mennonite group went to church''the Flemings.'' In 1687, a merger took place with other Mennonite groups, after which the building at the Stikkelspad admonition was no longer in use. It was a warehouse, but in 1699 the building was temporarily placed at the disposal of the Evangelical Lutheran Church. In 1713 they decided to build the building to Baptist Orphanage, there is then a tax exemption could get (if one orphans accomodated in families was no exemption). The orphanage was completed, the building was rebuilt in 1714. In 1911 and sexton's house, but during the First World War , there were also Belgian refugees housed. Also during the Second World War, some refugees found shelter there. Emergency services were also held in times of lack of fuel. In 1947 the building was restored and Menno Hall was placed in it, who served briefly as still need wedding hall. In 1995 was again a restoration. The building is currently owned by the Friends of the Baptist Orphanage. Part of the former orphanage is used as sexton's house, but part is also rented to individuals and businesses. * Hero Joshua is a sawmill that is at the heart of the district Westerwatering. The paltrokmolen was built around 1719, was thoroughly restored in 1994 / '95 and is now in the midst of a new neighborhood. * Albert Heijn headquarters . A modern office building on the south western edge of the city, which besides Ahold , also operating companies Albert Heijn , Etos , Gall and Gall and Albert are housed. Traffic and transport Traffic Zaandam is accessible via several highways, including: * A7 Zaandam - Purmerend - Hoorn - Dam - Sneek - Joure - Heerenveen - Drachten - Groningen - Germany * A8 Zaanstad - Amsterdam Trains Zaandam has two railway stations : Station Zaandam and Zaandam Kogerveld railway station . The urban and regional transport is provided by Connexxion . History Zaandam in 1811 by a merger of the towns of East Zaandam , which was part of the exile Oostzaan (and himself between 1795 and 1811 was an independent municipality), and West Zaandam , which was part of the exile Westzaan . By Imperial Decree of October 21, 1811 Zaandam was by Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte by January 1, 1812 elevated to city. In the 17th and 18th centuries was the site closely linked to the whaling . These are referenced in the arms of Zaanstad, that as a shield two whales have. In the same period Zaandam counted about 50 shipyards that built dozens of sea vessels each year. Because a large part of the recruit Within Zaan was located, was on theHogendam a portage (the largest in the world) who built the ships pulled into the Voorzaan. The Zaandam shipbuilding was renowned; Tsar Peter the Great of Russia brought in 1697 and 1717 visits to Zaandam. Zaandam and Zaandam has traditionally been a lot of activity located on the banks of the River Zaan . Various industries such as food and paint chemistry have chosen their residence here. In the course of the 19th century settled many industrial companies along the Zaan, which steam power instead of wind power were based, and which have become industrial monument partly again. Before that, from the beginning of the 17th to the third quarter of the 19th century Zaandam was a huge industrial mill area. Hundreds of windmills sawed the wood from Scandinavia , the Baltic and Germany , mainly for the shipbuilding industry, but also for the houses, mills and warehouses. In addition to the saw mills , there were dozens of other mills: hulling mills , paper mills , oil mills , paint mixers , snuff mills , spice mills and volmolens .From about 1850, the wind, slowly at first, supplanted by steam power . Zaandam was until the second half of the 20th century, a major timber port. The island in the Voorzaan and Westzijderveld centuries were the domain of timber companies (as William Pont ) and along the North Sea to the west of the former Hembrug lay the wood processing companies from Bruynzeel . Zaandam is also known for its cocoa processing industry. Verkade is still one of the leading chocolate factories from Netherlands . Throughout the 20th century in Zaandam, the company Artillery Establishments located firearms, artillery and ammunition made for Dutch Army and the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army. Zaandam in 1974 became part of the municipality of Zaanstad , and since November 14, 2011 it is the capital. Since 2008, Zaandam working on a new device in the center. Part of the project, Inverdan called, the realization of a new town hall was that since January 2012 the old town hall in the Bannehof Zaandijk replaces. The shopping area is significantly expanded and new dwellings (apartments) realized a large cinema and several eateries.Controversial is the Hotel Intell; the opening in March 2010 attracted worldwide attention. Famous people Born in Zaandam * Jan Pietersz. Saenredam (1565-1607), engraver * Hendrick Soete Boom (1616-1678), historian Zaanstreek * Adriaan Loosjes (1689-1767), Baptist teacher, author * Duyvis Jacob (1832-1908), politician * Anton Mauve (1838-1888), painter * Jan Verkade (1868-1946), painter, Roman Catholic clergyman * Simon de Vries Czn (1869-1961), ARP politician * Geesje Kwak (1877-1899), model for the painter George Breitner * Dirk Witte (1885-1932), lyricist and singer * Abraham Kaper (1890-1949), policeman, collaborator and convicted war criminal * Piet A. Mever (1899-1985), composer and conductor * Piet Muijselaar (1899-1978), revue artist * Klaas Breeuwer (1901-1961), football player * French Mars (1903-1973), teacher, artist, historian * Gé Dekker (1904-1995), swimmer * Dirk Flentrop (1910-2003), builder * Simon de Wit (1912-1976), entrepreneur, Olympic athlete * Hennie Dijkstra (1912-1994), football goalkeeper * Gerard Maas (1913-1988), CPN-politician * Wim Cretaceous (1915-2000), photographer * Bouk Schellingerland Keeps (1919-2010), cyclist * Jochem Bobeldijk (1920-2010), Olympic canoeist * Mark Baker (1923-2009), CPN-politician * Albert Heijn (1927-2011), entrepreneur * Willy Lust (1932), athlete * Ageeth Scherphuis (1933-2012), TV announcer, journalist * Lettie Oosthoek (1937), actress * Jan Weeteling (1940), swimmer * Feike ter Velde (1940), evangelist (radio) presenter and writer * Hannah van Wijngaarden (1943), Green politician * William Ouweneel (1944), biologist, philosopher and theologian * Monne de Wit (1945), football player * Dirk van der Horst (1946-2004), guitarist * Cees de Vries (1946), football player * Bep Weeteling (1946), swimmer * Anneke van Dok-van Weele (1947), politician * Dick Helling (1950), football player * Henny Huisman (1951), musician and television presenter * Johnny Rep (1951), footballer and football coach * Harm Beertema (1952), politician * Margriet Eshuijs (1955), singer * Willem Lust (1956), journalist * George van Houts (1958), actor * Lenette van Dongen (1958), comedian * Bert Bouwmeester (1959), mayor * Erwin Koeman (1961), footballer and football coach * Luc Nijholt (1961), football player * Ronald Koeman (1963), footballer and football coach * Stanley Burleson (1966), musical artist, singer, dancer and choreographer * Christine van der Horst (1966), television presenter * Carla van de Puttelaar (1967), photographer * Anne Marie Hoogland (1967), Labour Party politician * Emine Bozkurt (1967), Labour Party politician * Karla van der Boon (1968), water polo player * Robert Molenaar (1969), football player * Mattijn Hartemink (1971), actor * Dennis Looze (1972), triathlete * Rob Penders (1975), football player * Wietse van Alten (1978), archer * Miel Mans (1978), football player * Thijs Al (1980), cyclist, mountain biker and cyclo-cross rider * Ali B (1981), rapper * Stefano Seedorf (1982), football player * Rick Flange (1983), cyclist * Mitchell Burgzorg (1987), football player / rapper * Deniz Aslan (1989), Dutch-Turkish footballer * Serdar Öztürk (1989), Turkish footballer * Oğuzhan Özyakup (1992), football player * Stefano Denswil (1993), football player * Esmee Vermeulen (1996), swimmer Lives (were) Zaandam * C. Joh. Lapwing (1858-1931), educator, children's books writer * Kornelis ter Laan (1871-1963), linguist, politician * Carry van Bruggen (1881-1932), writer * Jacob Israel de Haan (1881-1924), writer * William Bruynzeel 1901-1978), entrepreneur, director * Walraven van Hall (1906-1945), banker and member of the resistance * Wim Thomassen (1909-2001), a prominent Labour politician * Slavomir Miletić (1930), artist-sculptor * Jan Pasveer (1933-2005), church musician, music teacher, conductor * Freek de Jonge (1944), comedian * Ada Cook (1947), former swimmer and Olympic champion * André Stafleu (1955), former professional football player * Hans Kuyper (1962), children's author and poet * Remco van Eijden (1977), darter * Barbara Visser (1977), politician Sports clubs in Zaandam ; Athletics * AV Zaanland ; Basketball * ZKC'31 * ZKV (Z) * Zaandam Zuid ; Soccer * HGV Zaanlandia * SC Hercules Zaandam * Hellas Sports Combination * VV RCZ * ZCFC * VV PSZ * HGV Zilvermeeuwen * VV ZTS ; Volleyball * VV Zaanstad ; Basketball * Basketball Association The Windmills ; Baseball * SV ODIZ FROGS ; Water Sports * Quo Vadis (canoeing and rowing boat) * ZZV (rowing and sailing club) * ZV Zaan (water polo / synchronized / swimming) * SG Zaanstad (competition swimming club) * The Beggars (canoeing) ; Field Hockey * ZHC Crows Facts * The nickname of the Zaandam Mers gallows sawyers, for illegally cutting down the gallows , which the instigators of the riot peat were suspended in 1678. * In 1871, stayed the French impressionist painter Claude Monet four months in Zaandam and painted 25 works there. * On 10 May 1967 at the Westside Zaandam-paid football club AZ founded (Alkmaar Zaanstreek combination). * Opened in 1971 in Zaandam, the first European McDonald's its doors to the Vermiljoenweg. The Zaandam grocer Albert Heijn had entered into a joint venture with the American group. * In 1972, Albert Heijn takes it (also Zaandam) food company Simon de Wit (approx. 140 stores) across. * In the 70s, attended the professional footballers Barry Hulshoff, Arie Haan and Ruud Krol in Zaandam. Johan Neeskens was co-owner of the catering business 'Cockys Club' and 'Wienercafé' at the Pepper Street. * In a special edition of Spike and Suzy for the 100th anniversary of Albert Heijn is the famous duo visited Zaandam. * In the Dutch telephone alphabet Zaandam is used to indicate the Z. * The operas Il borgomastro di Saardam of Donizetti and Zar und Zimmermann of Albert Lortzing play in Zaandam. * The city has its own hospital: the Zaans Medical Center * The joint control room and the command center of the safety region Zaanstreek-Waterland is located in Zaandam. * On November 21, 2013 is the new town of Zaandam second in the competition: Best Town 2013-2015. * After the departure of the industry of the 43 ha. large Hembrugterrein (Artillery Equipment and Tools Factory Hembrug) , this area is developed to a location for creative and innovative activity. The site houses 125 buildings, of which 48 have been declared to monuments. Some of them lend themselves by their dimensions for exhibitions and large-scale events. Category:Towns